gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend
Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend – misja w Grand Theft Auto IV, piąta i ostatnia dla Geralda McReary. Solucja Przed misją, zaopatrujemy się w karabin maszynowy i wyrzutnię rakiet (co najmniej jedną sztukę). Podczas spotkania z Gerrym w więzieniu, ten mówi nam, że instrukcje (ze względu na sytuację) przekaże nam Packie. Po zakończeniu cut-scenki zadzwoni on do nas - po rozmowie, jedziemy do Northwood, w okolice Frankfort Avenue (przy Pay 'n' Sprayu). Na miejscu, wsiadamy do samochodu z Packiem i Gracie Ancelotti. Wymiana, o której Packie mówił nam przez telefon, ma odbyć się w oczyszczalni ścieków na Charge Island. Na miejscu, wjeżdżamy w żółty znacznik. Wymiana Gracie na diamenty, nie pójdzie po naszej myśli - zaszczyci ją swoją obecnością pan Ray Bulgarin. Rozpocznie się strzelanina, Packie i Niko ukryją się za samochodem. Gdy odzyskamy kontrolę nad Niko, wciskamy przycisk, odpowiadający na schowanie się za pojazdem, wyciągamy karabin szturmowy i ściągamy najbliższych przeciwników (screen 12.). Następnie, posuwamy się w kierunku zachodnim i ściągamy kolejnych gangsterów, chowając się za niskimi zbiornikami. Następnie podążamy za Packiem po rampach, wycinając kolejnych przeciwników (na początku rampy znajduje się pancerz). Po zabiciu dwóch, blokujących drogę, nasz towarzysz zadecyduje o rozdzieleniu się. Idziemy kawałek naprzód, kamera skieruje się na właśnie nadjeżdżające trzy samochody. Nie tracąc czasu, wymierzamy z wyrzutni rakiet, niszczymy środkowy samochód i wybijamy resztę gangsterów (nie niszczymy pozostałych dwóch pojazdów). Jeśli potrzebujemy, zabieramy apteczkę. Po pozbyciu się nowo przybyłych, ukaże się krótki przerywnik - jeden z ostatnich gangsterów wyrzuci diamenty na odjeżdżającą śmieciarkę. Po przerywniku, pomagamy Packiemu pozbyć się ostatnich dwóch gangsterów. Schodzimy po drabinie (obok której stoi Packie) i wsiadamy do samochodu pozostałego po gangsterach. Na koniec, odwozimy Packiego do domu jego matki, znajdującego się w Meadows Park. Ciekawostki * Nazwa misji to także tytuł piosenki Marilyn Monroe. * W dodatku The Ballad of Gay Tony można zagrać w tę misję z punktu widzenia Luisa Lopeza – Ladies Half Price. * Człowiek Bulgarina, który wyrzuca diamenty na śmieciarkę, mimo iż powinien być rosyjskim gangsterem, mówi z wyraźnym włosko-amerykańskim akcentem, co może świadczyć o tym, że nie jest on członkiem mafii Bulgarina, lecz jedynie jej pomocnikiem. * W Grand Theft Auto IV i Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony można usłyszeć różnice w sposobie mówienia Luisa. Dodatkowo w TBoGT Vincent Packiego jest czarny, a nie zielony, a Gracie nosi inne ciuchy. * Jeśli po cut-scence podbiegniemy na przystań, zobaczymy odpływającą łódź. Możliwe, że było to nawiązanie do sposobu wykonania misji przez Luisa. * Podczas tej samej cut-scenki słychać strzały z AK-47. Będzie to jednak dźwięk z wersji beta gry. Scenariusz }} Galeria Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (1).jpg|Gerry zleca zadanie. Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (2).jpg|Packie mówi o miejscu spotkania. Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (3).jpg|Niko wsiada do samochodu Packiego… Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (4).jpg|…a ten mówi mu o lokalizacji wymiany. Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (5).jpg|Niko dojeżdża do oczyszczalni… Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (6).jpg|…i wjeżdża na miejsce wymiany. Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (7).jpg|Krótka kłótnia. Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (8).jpg|Tony kładzie diamenty… Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (9).jpg|…i dostaje za nie Gracie. Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (10).jpg|Na miejsce przyjeżdża pan Bulgarin. Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (11).jpg|Krótka wymiana zdań… Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (12).jpg|…i początek strzelaniny. Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (13).jpg|Niko ściąga ludzi na rampach. Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (14).jpg|Niko i Packie przedzierają się przez rampy. Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (15).jpg|Kolejny gangster do odstrzelenia. Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (16).jpg|''Enjoy that, you fucks.'' Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (17).jpg|Niko wycina niedobitków pozostałych po samochodach. Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (18).jpg|Przedostatni gangster. Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (19).jpg|Rozmowa z ostatnim gangsterem. Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (20).jpg|Gangster wyrzuca diamenty… Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (21).jpg|…na odjeżdżającą śmieciarkę. Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (22).jpg|Niko zabija ostatniego gangstera. Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (23).jpg|Packie proponuje odjazd z miejsca zdarzenia. Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (24).jpg|Niko i Packie znajdują samochód… Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (25).jpg|…i dojeżdżają do domu Maureen McReary. Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (26).jpg|Krótka wymiana zdań pod domem. Plik:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (27).jpg|Rozmowa telefoniczna po misji - tym razem z Rayem. She's a Keeper | następna = One Last Thing... }} Kategoria:Crossovery en:Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend es:Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend